Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a game that can be played on social networking sites, whether accessed via the internet or through mobile devices/channels, that provides players opportunities to receive prizes which are not awarded purely randomly.
Description of the Related Art
Social Internet games are known in the art. Players enjoy the camaraderie of playing games (such as variants of SCRABBLE, BATTLESHIP, etc.) with their friends who may be located far away from each other. Free play online casinos are known in the art as well, where players can play gaming games for credits that do not have cash value. Due to gambling laws, there are some legal and contractual restrictions as to what types of valuable prizes can be awarded to players of social games.
What is needed is a way to award valuable prizes on social networking games without being considered “gambling.”